Atheist
An Atheist is one who does not believe in a God, or "drink the Kool-Ade". Conservatives greatly depend on the power of organized religion to manipulate the masses, and thus fear Atheism only slightly less than they fear renewable energy. Fundamental Atheists are not nearly as bad as fundamental theists as they do not use any violence or threats on people who don't agree with them. Atheists decide for themselvesChristian morality what is decent and moral, see Humanism. They don't struggle with the sillier and worst parts of Christian morality. All children are born as atheists because nobody has shoved the Bible down their throats. Yet. Their Awesome Power Aside from the ability to travel through time and the ability to eat ham; atheists have the innate ability to suck the life force out of Republicans; atheists can later use this sucked life force to create petitions for government secularism, crippling the republicans even more. The Atheist also has the amazing ability to have sex Atheists Have Best Sex Lives, Claims Psychologist & Atheists Have Best Sex Lives, Claims Psychologist This isn't a scientific study but it gives us an idea what atheists enjoy. and win every argument they ever enter into (especially with the Christian sheep). Atheists on the Web Atheists on the Internet are seen pwning incredibly dumb Christians and some times Conservatives who are dumb enough to stand in their way. Examples of web atheists are Richard Dawkins The Richard Dawkins Foundation The Official Richard Dawkins YouTube Channel and Youtube users like The Amazing Atheist and Thunderf00t. Remember weak atheist means roughly the same as agnostic. Most atheists say that the God of the Bible is very unlikely. How many gods are possible? The god of Christianity is no more likely than any of the others. Nightmares Atheists dream big, but never have nightmares. Not even about bananas. In fact, they never feel fear. Atheists have essentially transcended their own material constraints and live in harmony with the universe, finding meaning through the power of thought. They are beings of pure energy, part of the Q continuum. The cheesy effects in Star Trek were not computer-generated images of fictional beings of light, but rather atheists who were simply asked to "act natural" without costumes or makeup. Important note: The best way to spot a false atheist (these are usually religious spies) is to say "I just thank God I'm an atheist" and see if they agree... False Conventional Beliefs About Atheism Atheists are frequently accused of Satanism and other anti-deity beliefs. Truth is, they don't believe in any deity at all, so a true Atheist doesn't care about such beliefs. Atheism isn't even a religion. Other beliefs include that they are intentionally evil due to lack of religion. Contrary to popular belief, Atheists are still humans. They feel sympathy and guilt like everyone else. No Atheist is evil solely because he or she is an Atheist. But the "people" at Conservapedia still like to imagine that they are superior so they feel that atheists are immoral and that they are responsible for way more deaths than religion. Now that is stupid, atheists weren't in charge of the churches inquisition which tortured and caused the deaths of thousands in the name of "God". Atheists were not the causes of the Crusades, the holocaust (Hitler was a Roman Catholic), or all those religious wars in the Middle East. All those killings and murders are to spread the name of God or Allah. The conservatives at Conservapedia say that Stalin killed people because he was atheist. But Stalin didn't kill people for their religious beliefs, he killed them because he was paranoid and trying to keep the people under control with threats and the fear of death. http://www.wayofthemind.org/2008/03/03/atheism-stalin-and-without-god-anything-goes/ If you hear that one here's a good way to reply:- You have just stated that you, yourself, see no reason not to commit mass murder, other than fear of going to hell. Therefore, you have shown yourself to be a psychopathic monster, and I am not interested in continuing a discussion with the likes of you. http://www.wayofthemind.org/2008/03/03/atheism-stalin-and-without-god-anything-goes/ You can't really respect anyone like that. Demographics The numbers of atheists is increasing in the United States as in other industrial countries, it's happening slowly but over the decades there's a change, see American Religious Identification Survey 2008. References See also *Guide to trolling atheists *Freethought External links Videos *Atheist Life vs Religious Life Video songs ''This song will help you to live life as an atheist, it's entertaining as well. There are two and more versions of this really cool song. '' *Godless and free This link has cool pictures of Richard Dawkins. *Godless and free, the song... "Atheist Anthem?" Category: Religion Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Atheists